second life grand order
by Phillip Johnson1
Summary: two best friends die in a tragic car accident they get a second chance being reborn Story starting back up edits coming soon criticism welcomed!
1. final party

hey helping my friend ShaKing99 with his story feedback wantd

"Hey I'm leaving! Shawn is here we are heading out to the bar, if you need me call me! If not dont bug me!

Phillip opens the door to see Shawn in the car, he honks a few times. "Alright I'm coming asshole damn.." he opens the passengers door then gets in after he settled himself he looks over at Shawn.

"Really dude you looked right at me and still honked? I'm not deaf ass."

Shawn laughs. "Haha sorry buddy I'm pretty faded." Phillp looks at Shawn his eyes were red. "Naw your just stupid, were you crying again like a bitch?"

Shawn put his head down on the steering wheel. "I did cry!...(lifting his head up then looked towards Phillip)But I am faded, my girl broke up with me! What am I going to do?!" He began to slam his head on the steering wheel.

"Told you.. little bitch Haha." Phillip began to laugh. "Well dont worry this party should get you to forget that chick." Arriving to the party they could see people coming and going from the house. Shawn looks at Phillip. "Did you put in the wrong address?" Phillip looks around. "No we are at the right spot" Shawn looks around. "Dude this is a fucking funeral!" Phillip shakes his head. "No bro this is were you can get drunk and bang sad girl." Shawn chuckles a bit. "You are messed up in the head aren't you? "A little" Phillip said Shawn sighs. "Damn how we going to get it? Dont we need to be on a list?" Phillip uses his middle finger to post his glasses up. "I have a idea" Phillip looks at the house and points. "Look right there we will go through there." Shawn looks to see where he was pointing.

"You're joking right? You expect us to us to just walk in through the side gate?!" Phillip shakes his head yea. Shawn putz his hand to his face covering his eyes then shakes his head. "Fuck it let's go then."

Phillip shook his head no. He pulls his bag up from his legs. "Wait when did you put a bag there? Phillip raises his hands and wiggled them around while looking at Shawn. "Magic" he began to pull out suits and shoes. "I cant believe you have those in there..."

They get out of the car and began to walk into the backyard, coming around the corner they could see a huge lake. People were jumping in having a huge party, jet ski were driving full throttle in the water a DJ set up at the end of the pier, music was blasting people were having a good time.

"Whoa they must of not like this person who died." Phillip laughs. "No idea." They began to walk up to the party. "Alright let's see I see a few girls up there let's try and talk to them." Phillip pushed his glasses up with his finger. "Let's do this." They walk up to a bar they had set up to the side a group of people were sitting around the bar laughing having a good time. Shawn and Phillip push through the group, they reach up to the bar and order drinks. They grab their drinks and Phillip said. "Hey let's smoke this first before we start." Shawn shook his head ok.

While they were off of the side smoking two girls walk up to them. "Hey you guys!" Shawn coughs in a surprise. Phillip turns around. "Yea what's up?" The two beautiful girls walked up to them one was dressed bright red dress the other was in a black dress.

"Hey you guys mind if we join you? Phillip spoke up first. Shawn was still coughing. "Sure come on over here." They walk up and ask if Shawn was ok. "Yea hes fine got a little surprise for a moment, dont mind him here you go." The girl in the red dress takes it from Phillip. She inhales then blows out. "This is good." Phillip chuckles. "Thanks." She passed it to her friend.

"Ok feeling much better, thought I was going to die there for a moment. Haha." The girl in the black dress laughs. "Here you go." "Thanks, by the way what's your girls name?" The girls look at each other. "You serious? You dont know us?" Phillip looks at them while taking a hit. "Should we?" The girls look at each other again. "Our brother passes away this is his going away party." Shawn spit out his drink. "Oh fuck?" Phillip laughs. "What he ment was oh fuck we know you guys but never talked to you." The girls laugh. "Oh alright cool, well my name is Juile her name is Trish." The girl in the black dress waves.

They talked for awhile, soon it got dark it started to get later. "So you're in collage?" Phillip laughs. "Yea I'm studying engineering." The Julie chuckles. "That's cool you must be super smart!" Phillip pushes up his glasses. "I guess." What about you Shawn? Shawn looks at her with a dead stare. "I dont do anything as cool as him, I just work." Julie looks down. "Oh how lame." She sounded really disappointed.

Shawn shakes his head. "What the hell?" Trish laughs and pat's Shawn on the back. "Its ok she can be a little mean, dont get upset she said that to me. I just work also I cant afford to go to college and I'm not that smart myself." They both laugh at each other. "Yeah when Phillip is running out I'll hook him up and I just bug him when I get bored." Trish looks at Phillip. Phillip just shakes his head no. "So you guys are really good friends then?" Shawn looks at Phillip. "Yea we known each other for a couple of years, we met on Skybook." Both girls awed, they began to go through thier purse. They pulled out thier phones. "Can we add you guys? "Sure we dont mind."

It was late at night almost morning. Shawn and Phillip were pretty drunk. Shawn told the girls to come back with them. So all four got into the car and took off.

All four of them were having a good time while driving but one if them started to get nervous about driving. "Hey maybe we should stop at a hotel or something I don't think we should be driving." Shawn turns to the girl whi said that. "We will be fine we do this a lot." Trish starts to cover her head. "Still I don't think we should be doing this."

Right when she said that a car ran a red light and t-bone the car it sent it flying to oncoming cars. The car got hit again one of the girls flew out of the vehicle, the car rolled a few times before it stopped.

"Y-You... ok Phillip?" Phillip coughs up blood. "I don't think so, my back is broken. You ok?" Shawn tries to move his head looking for Phillip. Phillip was covered in blood his rib was poking out of his shirt. "Dumb ass you're rib is poking out." Phillip tries to move his hand, he barely touches it."O-Oh... That's bad." Phillip looks at Shawn. "You dont look so good yourself." Shawn arm was smashed in between the car and asphalts he was losing blood out of his ripped off arm. Shawn reaches up to Phillip with a closed fist. "Sorry bro this is on me. You can hunt my spirit in the after life. Phillip barely gets his hand in a fist, starts to bring it up to Shawn. "Bet you're ass I will." Before they could fist bump both of thier arms fell lifeless.

hope you like it


	2. grand reborn

[In Elfish Language] We summon you, we command you to obey!

Phillip opened up his eyes, he looks around to only see darkness. He stands up feeling his body. "What happened? Who is saying that?"

A different voice spoke out to Phillip. "It would seem you have been giving a new life and I shall help you when you need it the most. But beware of what is to come, you will not be revived again."

Phillip looks around for that voice. "Wait what happened?! Who are you?" As soon she spoke those words a light open up and he was pulled towards it.

He opens up his eyes again to see a bright blue sky and a huge tree. The clouds were circling the tree. A girl leaned over Phillip face. "Hi! Welcome to my name is Ellarian Ralovaris! Ellarian was a young elf woman she had bright blonde hair, her hair was very long falling all the way to her legs. Her pointy ears poked out of her hair, she had bright green eyes. She looked like she was in her 20s but she was actually 150 years old.

Phillip sits up from where he was, he looks around he could see he was laying on a pentagram table with markings around it. "Uh.. What happened to me? Phillip asked with a confused look on his face.

Ellarian stepped back and through her hands up above her head. "This is and big bad boy behind me is the World Tree the biggest tree in the world and everyone's life support. It provides us with food and mana!"

Phillip pushes his glasses up up with his middle finger. "I heard a voice before I woke up on this table. Was that you?" *Thinking in his head* I know I heard another voice but that was a grown man's voice.

Ellarian laughs. "Yea I'm sure that was me I summoned you here!" She was jumping up and down with enjoyment. "I never got to summon a such a powerful familiar!"

Phillip looks even more confused. "Familiar? What do you mean?" Ellarian titled her head and put a finger on her chin. "You dont know who you are? Here let me show you!" She reached in a bag she had on the ground and she pulls out a mirror. "Here! Take a look!"Phillip was shocked to see him. "Whoa! What in the hell!" He was brown skin with one red eye and the other was completely black, he had sliver dreadlocks. He looked up and saw he had fox ears. "Wait... what in the hell are those!" He grabs them, a quick shock fell onto his body. Feeling weak just by the touch of his ear. *thinking to himself* "I better not let anyone touch my ears.." Phillip looking at Ellarian he grabs his junk. "Thank God it got bigger." Ellarian lifted one of her eye brows. "What got bigger?" Phillip laughs "Haha nothing just making sure I I was comple." He felt something smack his back he turns around to see something wiggling on his back. "What the hell I have a tail?! That's cool!"

Ellarian laughs. "Of course your a Fox Demon duh! Right now you only have one tail once you get stronger you can grow up to 10 tails! There use to be a Fox Demon Lord. He use to control all of the Demons along time ago... about 500 years ago!" Phillip had a evil grin. "I guess I'll be the next Lord huh?" Ellarian laughs even harder then before and began to roll around on the ground crying and laughing. "Oh my God you're stupid aren't you? I summoned you silly I'm your master! You will make me the Lord of the World! See that collar around you're neck! That means you're mine little fox." She giggles a bit with a even eviler smile. "Well if you two are done playing around can we get moving? Ellarian your father is waiting for you back in the city, he will be very worried the Undead army will be moving through here soon."

The man who was speaking was a human butler, he had a collar around his neck also. Phillip looked at the man who was speaking. "Are you a summon also?" The man nodded no. "This collar just means I'm a slave for the Elfs, but I do not mind I would give my life for Princess Ellarian!" He bows at her feet.

"Dont need to think of him as a slave. His human village was taken under our contorl a few hundred years ago, he wasn't even born when we went to war. Hes a dear friend of mine."

While they were walking down a stone steps Phillip kept asking questions.

"You said a Undead Army was coming here?" Ellarian looks around and points to the horizon. "You see that dark cloud over there?" Phillip looks to the clouds.

Thunder and lightning swept through out the area you can hear the thunder getting closer and faster. The clouds began to get bigger and bigger a huge storm was about to be unleashed.

"We need to leave!" The old man shouted. All three of them ran to a one horse carriage. The old man jumped into the driver seat and the other two jumped into carriage. Phillip closed the door before the first rain drop hit the floor.

The one horse carriage took off in a hurry. "That was a close call." Ellarian says. She looks out the window. "If we got caught in that storm we wouldn't of made it out, once your caught in the Undead Storm you would surely perish." Phillip ask how's that possible from just a storm.

"If you are caught in the storm the rain wouldn't melt your flesh if you are a living being, lightning would strike you countless times if the rain didnt get you and the thunder is so loud it would bust your eardrums."

Phillip looks out the window also. "Where are they heading?"

"This is the biggest storm I have seen so that means they plan to summon someone also." Once the last word left Ellarian lips Phillip got a strong headache. He put his hands to his head and started to scream as loud as he could, the pain so so bad he wanted to rip off his own head and slam it to the ground. Suddenly Phillip started to have a flash back. A person was driving, he was looking out a window inside a car. *Phillip thoughts* "What is this?! What's going on?!" He started to hear laughter then suddenly saw blood.

Phillip regain consciousness. "Hey you cant die on me!" Phillip opens his eyes and pushes his glasses on his face. "I'm ok it would seem the pain is gone." Ellarian sighs of relief. "Good I cant afford you to die on me right now. Oh look!" Phillip looks at Ellarian pointing. "You have two tails now!" Phillip sits back up. "So what does this mean?" Ellarian gasped in shock.

"You're red eye is crying blood! What happend to you? We haven't even to begin your training and it would seem you have two tails now!"

Phillip wips away his blood from his eye. "I dont know what happened, everytime I try to remember my head starts to feel pain. Ellarian you said that Army is heading to summon someone what do you mean by that?"

"A long time ago, Hero's from nation's would go to the World Tree to summon a Hero to battle each other to ruin the world, like I said you will make me Queen one day and before that happens every nation need to summon a Hero."

in the middle of the darkness and shawn is pulled into the light.

Rain is falling on Shawn's face. He opens his eyes, shawn looks around for a bit he couldn't see who called him he looks at the tree, putting his hand up to cover his face from getting wet.

"What in the hell is this place? Why am I starting to feel with so much anger..." Shawn stops in the middle of his sentence. He quickly turns his head completely around. Shawn starts to panic. "Whoa... Whoa! How do I fucking fix my neck?" He starts to grab his head to turn it around. A voice called out to him. "Your awake master?" Shawn's head returns at a quick speed.

"Master? Is there something wrong?" The person who called out to him was a lowlife ghoul. Shawn's head went completely side ways as if his neck broke right at his shoulders, his eyes went wide while looking at the ghoul. "What did you just call me?"

The ghoul was shaking. "I called you master... is that a problem I can call you something else if you wish master." Shawn fixed his head then began to crack his neck. "No I just want to know why you are calling me master." The black figure mist hovers up the stone steps in a hurry once it reached the top to the alter, the ghoul took a knee and bowed his head.

[In a distorted voice] "I have summoned you from the dead master, does there seem to be a problem?" Shawn looks at the mist figure.

"Why?... Why?... Why? Are you calling me master... if I keep hearing that I'm going to go insane.." Shawn jumps from the Alter. "WHY!" The ghoul started to shake in fear.

The black figure starts to grow bigger.

[In a distorted voice yelling] I CALLED YOU TO MAKE ME THE RULER OF ALL!! The figure returns to it's normal size. "I'm sorry I lost my cool, please forgive me master. We call you master because you are someone we respect, only the dead can summon a very powerful Ghoul like yourself. Shawn's eyes went wide.

"Did you say... Ghoul?" The low level Ghoul bowed. "Master please look through the mirror for the truth, everyone we summon seem to freak out for a bit." Shawn grabs the mirror. He started to laugh uncontrollably. "This cant be happening..." He starts to feel a powerful pain in his head. Shawn grabs his head laughing while getting down on his knees. As soon his knees hit the floor he started to bang his head on the floor over and over and over suddenly he stops with his head on the floor.

"I see... so what do you plan to do with me?" The mist figure says nothing his eyes started to shine a bright red. [In a distorted voice] "First we need to get you into a proper outfit, please wear this it shall protect you during the day and when the storm is not around. You have a Army of Undead at your disposal. The figure points at the edge, Shawn began to walk over to it with the figure and the ghoul behind him.

"This might be fun." Shawn said while giving a evil grin. Lighting hits apart of the tree revealing a massive army of zombies of all shorts of beings ahead of them was a massive army of skeletons with all shorts of magic weapons and armor; to the side of them was Undead Golems and Orgers. A small goblin force with many more armies. There was 800,000 Undead beings here.

[In a distorted voice] "This is your army you may use them as you see fit."

The Ghoul next time them said. "I believe we should introduce myself master. My name is Titan Maxwell, I am yet a low level compared to you master but please use me as you see fit. Plus here is your outfit and a couple of items, we have your weapon with the General's below. Whenever your ready we shall leave at once by your command." Shawn grabs the outfit and items.

"Why aren't you guys asking for my name?" The ghoul lifts his head. "We do not care for you're name just you're power.


End file.
